Take Me Out to the Ball Game
by Electricmist
Summary: Ichigo promises Renji that he'll come watch the ball game. Feelings are uncovered, to say the least. WARNINGS: Yaoi, no like no read, OOC, lemon later on, GrimmIchi, SemeUke, any comments accepted and appreciated. T for language and some humor. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **I'll be working to upload sooner for anyone who wants to read. I'm thinking maybe once a week. Flames are accepted and appreciated, complements will be noted, and contributions or ideas are greatly accepted. Questions will be answered.

Disclaimer: No characters in this are mine (yet!)

Warnings: Yaoi. Don't like don't read. OOC, some randomness, some (fucktons of) bad language, rated T currently.

** Chapter One: INTERRUPTION! MECHANICAL BITCH'S MAGIC!**

It's funny when you realize how a day can start acceptably and end terribly. Like when you get a night's perfect sleep but totally fucking forgot to study for one of your end of course tests, or when you're gay and are told to go watch a game for the varsity baseball team of your school because your best friend who is also gay wants to figure out what you like in a man's looks.

Yupp. Starts well and fucks itself in the end.

Just like any other day, I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock at about five. And again, just like any other day, I have to stop myself from beating the piss out of that stupid piece of machinery. It interrupted my beautiful dream that I can't fucking remember now-I swear, that shit was GORGEOUS-with that fucking irritating as hell BAMM BAMM BAMM BAMM, as if screaming "hey you! Yes you! Fucking dumbass! It's time to wake up you stupid shithead! Fuck your dream let's go to SCHOOL!" So after repeatedly banging my fist against the cool plastic top of that piece of mechanical fucking idiocy, I hopped in the shower and got ready for school, managing to walk into three walls and a door along the way.

I found myself on the bus next to the creepiest fucker I've ever met. Nnoitora Gilga. Seriously. He's like 7'4" and he's got this really gnarly black hair and a bloodred bandana that is probably dyed with the blood of the innocent. There's always this shit eating grin on his face that definitely reminds anyone who sees it of piano keys. Of course, I can't escape, and the weird fucker starts talking to me.

"Hey Ichi, baby," he says, flopping his greasy hair out of his face, "how's it going?"

"Do not. Call me. Baby. Ever again." I reply, hoping to god the pain and torment that comes from talking to him can end quickly.

He widens his grin. "That's not what your mother said last night!"

"Nice. Enjoying yourself? Me neither." At this point I just want the fucktard to shut the Christ up.

The bus stops and everyone disperses, and by everyone I mean the kids that don't smoke in the bathrooms or skip class. So all-say, about ten-of us filed our way into the building, up to our period 0 class. As I'm walking, the occasional person decides to try to trip me or call me names. What the fuck ever. No one fucking cares, honestly.

I manage to get up to room 401, Mr. Glouski's room. Being the asswipe that he is, Glouski's passed out on his desk in a puddle of saliva and cigarette butts, snoring and mumbling about the bitches everyone knows he's never gotten. The only other kid in class this early is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, and I'll go in depth with him in a sec.

He's the dude that, singlehandedly, with no help whatsoever, managed to contain all of the yaoi fangirls' hormones into one room, and yes I do understand the irony in said room being number sixty-nine. The girls and one or two boys formed a yaoi club, and dedicated themselves to finding the perfect boyfriend for Grimmjow. He knows I'm gay, and I know he's gay, but he doesn't like me, and in fact, I do believe that he likes to piss the living fuck out of me. Every class we have together, which is actually 5/8 periods, he intentionally sits directly next to me and cracks jokes or comments about me the whole motherfucking time.

It's like being stuck with a person who wants to make your daily everyday existence hell.

That's all fine and dandy, but to make it worse, he's admittedly very attractive. Very VERY attractive. Deep blue letterman jacket, white wife beater, grey torn jeans, and his tattoos and piercings make the whole thing click together. I'm fairly certain I don't have a crush on him or anything, but really, he is definitely attractive. When he moves you can see his muscles roll under his shirts, like waves in the ocean. Stop now Ichigo-break yourself from the demon's hold-the dickhole's trying to talk to you!

"Sup Berry." He says nonchalantly, because you know, not a single fucking thing on this planet could ever bother a 'god' such as he.

"Fuck yourself." I reply. Forgetting to hold my tongue is not the best of ideas, he's got a very sharp wit, and when he talks he leaves a sting.

"Already did this morning. But if you really want to watch, I suppose I could make it happen..." He trails off, punk-ass bitch smirk widening by the second.

I pointedly pull out a notebook and fumble through it, waiting for him to ask what I'm doing. I tear out a blank piece of paper and hand it to him.

"Have that. It's a page filled with the fucks I do not give."

He laughs, tossing his head back. "That's actually a halfway decent comeback. Mind if I use it? No? Okay, good."

The bell rings, and I just now notice that the rest of the class is already here. Oh well. Wouldn't care anyway.

Glouski apparently woke up, because when I look to the front of the room all I see is this wasted-looking, shitty excuse for a science teacher.

"Class. Today we begin our new unit, the reproductive system. Partner yourself with the person at your table and get out your notes." The dumbshit up front says.

After a bit of rummaging, I manage to find my science journal, and upon glancing at Grimmjow, find that he's forgotten his. Glouski begins talking.

"More specifically, we're learning about male anatomy." He says, literally turning and smirking at me and Grimmjow, apparently enjoying the pain I get from being this shithead's partner while learning about fucking erections.

I manage to blur out most of the day except for a few key incidents, for instance, when Grimmjow asks me for the answer to number seven and I tell him to fuck off, to which he asks me if I want to join, or when Renji reminded me in gym that I have to watch the baseball game today. That fucked my day even more, that little tidbit of information.

Another few class periods roll by, and I find myself at home, with a mere few minutes until I've got to head back to school for the game. I re-clothe myself-after all it's fucking 102 degrees-in shorts and a wife beater, plus my legit-as-fuck aviators that I can go nowhere without. In no time, my doorbell rings and Renji's here to pick me up.

I hop in his red Shelby and hope to god the awkward conversation doesn't start. Of course, with my luck, it does.

"So. Ichi. How much ya likin' Grimmjow?" He questions, playful smirk on his face.

"He don't like me, Renj. He talks shit about me way too much to come even close to liking me." I reply, slipping back into my normal speech pattern involving namely curses and slang.

"Actually, I heard tha girls gossipin', and apparently sometimes guys do that ta people they like cuz it helps keep the other person from knowing," he says, then hastily adds "but whatever hikes yer skirt, Ichi, if you don't like him I won't prod...much."

Okay. So maybe I do like him. A little. Or a lot. And maybe that dream I had this morning was about him and that's why it was so damn perfect until the mechanical bitch worked her magic and stole my happiness like she does daily. And maybe I like our conversations, maybe I like it when he calls me nicknames or comments on my hair. Maybe. Just maybe.

Too many emotions, and mine are currently trying to piss me off. "You know damn fucking well that I like him, so don't pretend you don't, Renji."

Renji just laughed. "You're going to love this baseball game, Ichi, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** I initially had a wicked case of writer's block, but that doesn't matter much anymore, I found inspiration and I am going to milk it for all it's worth! Working on chapter three immediately after closing this up! Comment on what you think WILL happen, or what you think SHOULD happen if you want to. Feedback is always appreciated, and your ideas may just change how the story goes!

Disclaimer: I almost literally own nothing.

Warnings: Swearing (No Shit Sherlock), Yaoi (No-Like No-read), OOC. Potential for bad baseball terminology.

**Chapter 2: Betrayed at the Hands of a Friend to a Hoebag Fagfag.**

Ten minutes later, we arrive at the game. It starts at 4:00 and it's only 3:45, I head out to the bathroom so I don't have to go during the game.

I will never understand the thing men have for whistling at moderately attractive guys. I mean, really, I know my jeans are tight, but you don't fucking walk up to someone and call them "hot as hell." I choose to ignore these fucktards, and get settled into the stands.

As we sit up in the stands, the announcers start the introduction.

"Today, in Espada field, (it's an away game) the Karakura Panthers will play the Espada Swords. Standard baseball rulings will be used, and we will have a maximum of six innings. Look to the blue side for the Karakura stands, to the white for the Espada stands. The game will begin when the captains shake."

Immediately after this is said, two players-number six from our side and number four from the other-come out to shake hands. Words are exchanged, and the one from our side throws back his head and laughs. Is there a connection between these two or something?

As the game begins, I can't help but notice a few things that take my attention. First thing noted, number thirty nine is fucking buff as shit. Like, really, and he's got an eyepatch, which is a little bit curious. I've never seen him around. Number five is-oh FUCK no-a really tall and lanky bastard, taking second base. Nnoitora plays baseball? I discard all of this when I see number six again. I can't remember where, but I'm beyond positive that I know who that number is. Whoever he is, he's got the best ass I've ever seen. Just watching him move is almost turning me on. I lean over and nudge Renji.

"Dude. Number six is fucking hot," I whisper. "who is he?"

Renji's reply is a smirk, a mocking one at that, and the laugh that follows makes his eyes sparkle.

When he tries to talk, I interrupt. "Never smirk like you're mocking someone, it makes you look like a fruity fag fairy. More than you normally are, which is to say WAY TOO FUCKING MUCH." I smile innocently and allow him to continue.

"You'll realize it soon, and you'll want to kill me if I tell you, so you can find out yourself."

I shake my head. "Asswipe."

I have a sinking suspicion that Renji's got something I won't like planned for this. He's friends with people that could fuck my shit up. With a bat. In the asshole.

Anyway. At this point, all of the players are spread. Thirty nine's on first, five's on second, thirteen is on shortstop, six is pitching, and twenty two is on third. Our catcher's number 14, and though I can't see the outfielders' numbers, I know that they're there.

I'm a little bit happy to watch the pitcher take a few practice pitches. He has the most gay pitch I have ever seen. From what I can see, what he does is wiggle his ass, pull his arm behind him, squat, then jump up and do the one leg lift thing, and he lets it go-those are fucking fast balls-and winds up with his right hand masturbating the dirt. It's hysterical.

The announcer calls out that the game is about to begin.

As the first inning starts, our team scores three outs with the first three batters. We've got an amazing pitcher. But the ref calls it, saying the other team needs a chance, so they send out number four. This time, as six pitches, he throws a wicked curve, which four hits. The ball flies into the outfield, where the center fielder catches it. TAKE THAT, BITCHES!

-;D-

(A/N sorry, I just can't write all the innings out)

As we progress into the final inning, the score is 37-14, so we're winning, and number six is still hot as fuck. He's a droolworthy piece of meat.

Because our team is batting, there will be a partial extra inning because home takes bat last, which makes the game longer but that's okay because we're basically guaranteed a win. Anywhore. Number six takes bat.

This guy has to have one of the most powerful swings, and some sexily strong as fuck arms to go with em, because he always hits runs. Like, out-of-the-park runs. Oh my god it gives me goosebumps, who the hell is this dude?!

We finish the inning with 47-14 on the scoreboard. Number six pitches again.

Now, I can barely see, but I'm sure that he's throwing really special balls. It's like he has a special skill set, most pitchers either do curve, fast, or a special one, and he only does insanely fast, a curve that stays out then suddenly moves in, a ball that does the same only it ends at the knees, and then there's the one where the whole team pitches in to distract the batter. Our team is all kinds of fucking beast.

I'm not sure what Renji laced my sprite with, but it must've been some expensive shit, because I went from wanting number six to fuck me to hoping to god the game ends so I can talk to him. As he was pitching, I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

"You've got this number six! C'mon man, just a few more!" I shouted, nearly falling out of the stands.

"Dude, he's not that hot. Or great. He's definitely gay though." Renji replied, looking heavily conceited and all holier-than-thou.

I'm sure I was intoxicated. "What the fuck are you talking about?! He is literally the hottest piece of ass I have ever seen! Look at it! He's fucking hotter than hell times a thousand suns! And he is an AMAZING ball player!" Yupp. Definitely on drugs. I never talk so highly of someone!

Renji just looked at me with a "haha-I-know-something-you-don't" look on his face.

"Renji, I will slap the fag off your face sometime. I promise." At this point I just wanted to talk to him. Really, really bad.

The game ended. We won. It was a great victory, so far our school is undefeated. As I said I would, I went to go talk to Mr. Sexy.

When I made it down there, I decided to do something to possibly put myself on the line.

"Hey, number six! (Number sixteen looks) Not you, sixteen! The hot one! Number six! The pitcher! I want to talk to you!" I shouted whilst shoving through the throng of ball players.

I found him! But when he turned, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Hey berry. You liked what you saw?" A baritone voice asked sarcastically.

"G-Grimmjow?" Oh fuck me. Literally. Just FUCK ME.

I made my way into the locker room, where the whole herd of ball players had congregated while I was stuttering and stammering, astonished that Grimmjow was the sexy fucker with the amazing ass.

-;D-

I finally found Grimmjow, after stumbling through a throng of half naked hot guys with the best abs I've ever-NO ICHIGO. STAHP. No looky for you! His face went lit up when he saw me, his almost angsty look replaced with a smirk.

"So, berry, when did I become sexy to you?" That goddamn smirk never fucking changes!

The way I see it, I have a few options. I don't know most of these people-only Grimmjow and Nnoitora essentially-so I can play it off as if he likes me and I know it and I like him back, I can play hard to get, or I can just be an asshole. You know what, I might as well let him know that I like him, considering that he acts like he knows already.

"You've always been sexy. That's just how you are. Never seen a ball player that good though." I reply nonchalantly.

"I play ball REAL well if you know what I mean," he says as he pauses and winks at me, "but I'm not sure which you're referring to. If it's fucking the daylight out of hot little ukes like yourself, that's one story. But if you mean baseball, I guess I'm okay."

I had to take a step back here. "Okay? You're fucking AMAZING! And I don't mean in bed, you're obviously the one that takes the fucking." Why the hell do I want to piss him off?!

He's either blushing or pissed off. "Oh HELL NO. We both know you like the feeling of a nice big dick in your ass."

"Actually, yaoi fangirl's rule that the one with the bigger dick is the one that does the fucking. Sorry, but you'd be on the bottom if you even had the chance to get with all this."

He looked surprised, and then he smirked again. "Who'd you ride with? Because yer friend, Renji or whatever, left a bit ago. Might wanna call and sort that out."

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuckityfuckfuck McFuckinstein. BETRAYAL! Renji shall pay! Sometime, anyway. Later. "I...I didn't bring a phone. Fuck. My dad is literally going to kill me. " And he would. I have to watch my sisters.

"You could always use mine. Might not get through though, not only is today the day they're supposed to be working on the lines, but we just heard over the news that there have been major accidents everywhere in the city." This bitch is STILL smirking!

I grab his phone and dial it in. After trying three or four times, my dad answers. I didn't want to sit through his stupidity, so I just told him my situation.

"IchiiiiiGO! The car is in the shop, we can't pick you up! Why are you so worried, I'm off duty for a week, remember? Urahara offered to give me a break and i took it! Do whatever you want just don't get any girls pregnant and put me on speaker right now! (I put the dumb bastard on speaker, already facepalming.) If any of you boys fuck my son, USE PROTECTION! That is all. I love you Ichigo!"

The entire locker room bursts into laughter. Grimmjow's piano-key semi-demonic grin is starting to look like it hurts, it's so big.

"So if I fuck you I've gotta wear a condom? Hell no." He says.

"Yeah you're not gonna fuck me so don't worry. Not into drag queens." He's seriously starting to piss me off, this little faggot.

"Well, I was gonna offer..." he cuts off, a new smirk taking his creepy one's place. "Come to the championships with us. It's only a three day thing and it should be relatively fun. I'm the captain so I can bring someone, but if you're gonna be a little hoebag I guess you don't want to go..." He trails off.

I pause for a bit, thinking. If I go...well, dad's off so I don't have to watch the girls...but I don't have any clothes besides the ones on my back, no toothbrush or anything either. Hmm...it would be fun though. Maybe I could learn to play.

"Let me use your phone again? Have to ask dad." I say after a bit of silence.

He grins and hands it to me. I call dad again, this time getting through on my first try. "Dad, I'm going to the baseball championships. I'll be back later this week."

"WHAAAAAAT? Okay Ichigo. Have a nice time! Don't let them rape you!" Then I hear a click and it's done. Weird, dad usually wouldn't say yes to something like that.

Grimmjow is now continually smirking. "You've gotta sit with me on the bus though. It's a long ride and the only open seats are in the front."

At this point I'm starting to rethink wanting to go with him. It might not be fun, I mean I spend most of my time inside playing video games or watching shitty anime. Maybe drawing or writing on a good day. I can't do that here, I'd be running around the whole time!

His phone rings, and he answers it. "Hello?"

"What have you done to my precious ICHIGO?!"

He laughs and hands it to me. "Definitely for you."

"Yes dad?" I say, exasperated.

His voice suddenly got serious. "You're not coming home, you know. Even if you walk here, I'll kick you out. You spend too much time inside and your social life is dwindling because of it. Go out there and meet some people, I'm having daddy daughter time with my girls. Enjoy life while you're young, okay Ichigo?"

That was unexpected. "Umm...okay dad. You're right, I should. Tell the girls that I'm out with the baseball team, I'm sure Karin will like that. I'll make a (air quotes) 'friend' take pictures. Bye dad."

"I love you Ichi." *click*

"So from what I heard, you're actually stuck with us. This is gonna be FUN!" Grimmjow says as he leans closer to me, his minty breath in my face. His towel is starting to come off of his waist and the last remnants of a shower are dripping down his rock hard abs. He leans forward, like he-FUCK NO. NONE FOR THIS BITCH.

I decide to prank a hoe. I rip his towel off and run, "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET. NONE FOR YOU!"

The entire locker room, again, bursts out laughing. "Cover your shame!" A few boys yell.

I hand him back his towel. Smiling innocently, I ask "So where're we going?"

He growls while he covers himself. "Wherever the fuck the bus takes us, fucknut."

"Well, when do we lea-" I'm cut off by coach Byakuya.

"We leave right now. Everyone; put your shorts on. It's gonna be a long drive."

Grimmjow smirks, slowly dropping his towel. Before I can see anything, he turns his back to me and slips on some blue plaid boxers. Then I notice something weird.

"You've got a tat?"

"Yupp. What of it?" He replies, putting on shorts.

"Why? How? When?" I ask, so rapidly it all sounded like one word.

"If you really want to know, I'll tell you on the bus. It's a long and gruesome story, but I don't mind telling. Pretty much everyone knows, I'm surprised you don't."

-;D-

**A/N** Sorry my pretties, I have to end this chappie somewhere!


End file.
